Problem: Simplify $\dfrac{3+4i}{1+2i}$. Your answer should be of the form $a+bi$, where $a$ and $b$ are both real numbers and written as improper fractions (if necessary).
Explanation: Multiplying the numerator and denominator by the conjugate of the denominator, we have \begin{align*}
\dfrac{3+4i}{1+2i} \cdot \frac{1-2i}{1-2i} &= \frac{3(1) + 3(-2i) + 4i(1) + 4i(-2i)}{1(1) + 1(-2i) + 2i(1) -2i(2i)} \\
&= \dfrac{11-2i}{5} = \boxed{\dfrac{11}{5} - \dfrac{2}{5}i}.
\end{align*}